Turning Wheel of Time Technique
|image=Turning Wheel of Time Technique.png |kanji=時輪金剛回転の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jirin Kongō Kaiten no Jutsu |literal english=Turning Diamond Wheel of Time Technique |english tv=Turning Wheel of Time Technique |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kūkai, |hand signs=Technique Specific Hand Seal |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Turning Wheel of Time Technique (時輪金剛回転の術, Jirin Kongō Kaiten no Jutsu; Literally meaning "Turning Diamond Wheel of Time Technique") is a Space–Time Ninjutsu exclusively practiced by those of the Kokūzō Clan. It is used in a manner that makes it virtually impossible for those outside of the clan to use it; if the technique is stolen and practiced, the said thief will immediately be given a punishment, simply due to the collaborative efforts behind the function of this particular space–time ninjutsu. Overview Like all of the possible space–time ninjutsu in existence, the Turning Wheel of Time techniques requires one specific before being able to be used: a dimensional void. This dimensional void has been specifically isolated by the Kokūzō Clan in order to further their own military might. Due to their relatively average numbers in comparison to some clans, along with their relatively average skill-sets in other areas, this was used as a means to promote collaborative efforts among the clan and ensure their position is not thwarted by others. The technique is activated through, like many of its kind, a technique formula (術式, Jutsu Shiki). This technique formula is the kanji for "wheel" (輪, rin) and is prevalent among all Kokūzō clansmen. The said technique formula may be applied onto any medium or surface that holds a solid state of matter: ice, glass, wood, metal, skin, bone and the like. In turn, this makes it a highly variable and easily employed technique. This technique formula can be placed through making contact with a surface and simple thought, for experienced users; or it can be activated by a technique-specific hand seal. This hand seal is the interlocking of all fingers aside from the index fingers, which are pressed together. This hand seal, whenever used, is able to direct the chakra to forge the technique formula at any place the user can see. While slightly time-consuming, for an experienced user, it may provide them with the avenue to create multiple formulas at a given-time. When these formulas are created, the user subsequently employs their chakra in order to warp space-time, thereby transferring into a dimensional void temporarily. The dimensional void transported to, in this technique, is one owned by the Kokūzō Clan; they have quite literally bought it as their own property. It is known as the Receptacle Dimension (器物区間, Kibutsu Kukan) and takes up the entirety of the dimensional void parallel to that of the Kokūzō Clan's property, therefore being an extremely valuable spatial region to them. Like all techniques of a similar nature, the user is able to transport themselves from one space to the other in almost an instant using this dimensional void as a medium. Due to its nature, it is an extremely fast technique that can be applied to virtually any situation. Furthermore, a particularly skilled user may create extensions of the technique, in a similar vein to the Flying Thunder God Technique. Usage Kokūzō Clan Trivia *The naming scheme of the technique came from the , an entity of divinity in .